That Special Day
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: Neji and Tenten's Wedding is finally HERE! Just about everyone in Konohagakure who knows the couple is there and waiting for Tenten to walk down that aisle. How does the most important day of their lives go? ONESHOT Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.


That Special Day

Tenten gulped nervously once more, seeing Sakura place the lavender flower crown over her head. The girl's aqua green eyes shined as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Tenten. The least you could do is smile," she said as Tenten took another deep breath. She gulped and continued to stare in amazement into the mirror. She blinked amazed at her transformation. Suddenly her hands holding the bouquet started to shake.

"I...I can't do this, Hinata," Tenten whispered to her future cousin in law. The girl smiled weakly at her.

"Yes you can," she whispered. "Everyone's been at their wedding and you told us we could go through with them. Now it's your turn." Hinata stood up from fixing the hem of her dress and left to get some more pins. Sakura followed to find out how much time they had left. Temari appeared, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey, how's the bride going?" she said with a grin. Tenten smiled back weakly.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," she explained sickly. Temari shook her head and reached down at facial powder. She started to apply it to her face as her friend started to look like she was going to cry. Temari looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Tenten opening her eyes, filled with water.

"W-what if this isn't the right thing to do?" Tenten whispered as tears dripped on her face. "W-what if Neji-kun isn't the one?" Temari's face softened as she sighed sympathetically.

"If you both try your best to make the marriage work, it will last all the way through," Temari said seriously, wiping her face off, reapplying the makeup. She grinned at the next comment. "How do you think me and Maru stayed together so long? We tried. At least that's something Maru tried to keep together." The best friends laughed happily as Temari smiled at her.

"You smiled for the first time today," she explained happily. "But really, sweetie. You both have to try. It won't work if only you try, or Neji tries. Marriage is a two person thing, and there's no backing down now. You accepted that ring 3 months ago and you're going down that aisle." Tenten smiled again as Temari started to add eye shadow.

"Besides..." Tenten opened her eyes for the brief moment. "Everyone in the village knows Neji-kun and Tenten-chan belong together. So don't try to play it off."

Hinata came back fixing the lace on the bottom end of the dress, Sakura showing up once more, a smile on her face and slight nervousness.

"We have 20 minutes! We have to rush!!" she exclaimed, Temari shooting a glare at the pink-haired kunoichi. She eyed Tenten and Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth. "I mean, the wedding won't start till you start down that aisle. We can take our time."

* * *

"Wow! Neji, you look-"

"Like a penguin," he stated flatly, looking over to Naruto, who was rolling on the ground laughing. Shikamaru grinned as Sasuke's lips twitched slightly and a slight snicker escaped from his mouth. Neji growled as pulled his ponytail up to the base of his neck, slightly aggravated.

"When can I see Ten-?"

"During the ceremony!" Shikamaru repeated for the umpteenth time. "Never see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck. She has to put her face on." Neji's face scrunched up in disgust as Sasuke added,

"It's an expression, dumbass." Neji sighed as he stared at the ground.

"Don't get that wedding pain," Shikamaru stated happily. "If you get that, you'll feel like it's the wrong decision when it's not. Trust me, you don't want to lose the one who is the one." Neji nodded as Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, you were really lucky Shika," he said completely serious. "If you weren't careful, you could have married-"

"Ino," Sasuke finished darkly. His eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm glad you made this a private wedding, Neji, because you know how Ino busted up mine."

"It is okay, Neji!!!" He slapped himself on the face and groaned.

"Lee..." he was in a green tuxedo with his bowl haircut flipped out like before he cut it, a long braid proceding once more. He was getting a little careless with his hair now.

"Tenten-chan is beautiful, Neji!!" He whipped around instantly, astonished along with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke.

"You've seen her?" Shikamaru asked slightly astonished. He grinned and scratched the back of his head .

"Yeah, why?"

"Males aren't allowed in the women's changing rooms," Sasuke pointed out.

"I am the only one allowed on Tenten-chan's behalf," Lee explained happily. "She is so pretty, Neji! You are the luckiest guy in the world." That only made Neji feel even more nervous. What if when he saw her and started to get a nosebleed? What if he got hard? So many embarrasing moments just waiting to happen...

"Neji-"

"What?" A maiden helper appeared at the door, slightly intimidated by Neji-kun.

"Um...Lady Tsunade said that you must...get in position for the wedding," she said starting out. Neji didn't move at all, the other males waiting for his response.

"Thank you, I'll come soon enough." Sasuke looked up at his best friend. He was his best man, remembering how his own, Naruto, and Shikamaru's weddings had gone through. Finally Neji's had gotten there, which was pretty funny. He was so nervous. The Neji Hyuga. He grinned and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get ready."

* * *

Tenten took several deep breaths, her grip on the man's arms deepening. She slowly started to hyperventilate. What if she tripped or stumbled over her words during the vows? What if someone objects to the marriage? What if Neji doesn't say "I do"? She slowly started to turn around, but Temari grabbed her shoulder.

"No way. You are going through this just like I did mine. No giving up," she whispered. She was following behind her. She, Hinata, and Sakura were bride's maids, but Temari was the Maid of Honor. Temari was wearing a lavender dress lined in lavender fishnet. It cut off in the front showing her flat stomach, but still attached in the back, streaming past all of her legs. Her hair was in a low braid that stopped mid back.

Hinata was wearing a long purple sundress that was very flimsy at the bottom and lavender gloves. Sakura was wearing a lavender and white gown that was shiny and shone in the sunlight.

"It is okay, Tenten. You will do great." She looked up at Lee, who's arm she was clutching. Since her father died by Neji's hands, she had her closest friend who was almost a brother to her walk her down the aisle. Hell, if her father was alive, she wouldn't let him do it anyway.

She smiled weakly. They began to open the door as Tenten stared through the white veil. She saw a little girl throw flowers down. It was Temari's eldest daughter, Gigi. Tenten started to walk down the aisle at the sound of the song "Heaven" By DJ Sammy & Yanou feat. DO along with Sho-T feat. Brenda.

"Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I find it hard to believe, we're in heaven."

Neji gulped nervously at the white and lavender figure walking down the aisle. He almost swallowed his tongue completely. She finally arrived at the front, Lee letting go of her arm, her attention on Neji's pupiless eyes in front of her. He lifted the veil over her head and stared at the entire figure.

She had an 19th century dress on that was lavender and white. It was really tight around the waist and spread out like a cinderella gown at the bottom. She had a LOT of cleavage, making Neji feel like a nosebleed would attack at any moment. She had lavender gloves as well as eyeliner and purple eye shadow and lipstick.

Neji was just staring at her. He himself was in a black tuxedo and his hair longer and in a low ponytail. He looked just like his father, as Hiashi said. Sasuke was his best man, Naruto and Shikamaru behind him.

Tsunade smiled at the two of them and read from the bible of course. Why was Tsunade the preacher at they're wedding? Because the preacher that would have been there was the one she owed money to.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind Neji Hyuga and Tenten together in holy matrimony," she said with a smile. "Anyone who thinks the two shall not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tenten looked out at the crowd, seeing Lee and Gai in tears, making her smile faintly. Neji looked around as well, no one standing up. Tsunade shot a death glare all around to make sure and then continued.

"Please say your vows."

Tenten began first.

"I would have never expected me to marry you, Neji. I just always, since we were little, tried to avoid you because you were so mean. But the more I was arond you, the more I liked you. Unfortunately, you shoved me away so many time, I just said forget it. I said I didn't need you. I told myself that I only needed my mother when I was younger and became more attached to that conclusion.

"But after she died, I felt like she was all I had and I was heartbroken. Of course Lee and Gai-sensei tried to cheer me up, but I felt that pain getting deeper and deeper in my heart. I thought that no one could help me, especially you. But after you saved me from suicide-" Lee and Gai gasped at the same time. They never really knew about this. They had sworn not to tell and...Tenten just told. "I just felt that I wasn't meant to be a ninja even if my mother died. even then, you yelled at me and told me to stop being a brat and get over. Ever since, I've listened.

"After that, I just fell in love with you all over again. I used to have a large crush on you when we were in the academy, and even when we were put in the squads, but me telling you just didn't seem possible. So I tried to forget.

"Obviously I couldn't, and I've learned to love you all over again, and love only you. And I;ve learned to try and make this marriage work only if you will," she finished, practically in tears as Tsunade smiled and nodded at Neji.

"I wouldn't have expected to marry you, Tenten. I purposely made myself to hate you all those years because you had the family that I wanted. You had your mother and father, and i had neither. I had Lord Hiashi and Hinata and Hanabi, yet I still hated them. I mean, everyday, I sat there in a tree and watched all the kids walk home. The first year, I watched Lee's mother come and get him, along with both of your parents. Then I watched Lee walk home and your mother pick you up by yourself. Soon enough, you and Lee always walked home together. I knew Lee's mother had died, but yours was on an top A-Rank Mission. So I really thought I was alone, so I hated you and Lee as much as I could.

"When I found out we were going to be in a squad along with Gai, I thought that was the worse thing. I never really showed it, but I fell in love with you. But unfortunately, I lied to myself more and more and more, then it finally came real. But once your mother died and I found out your father ran away, I realized that you needed a family more than me. You had nothing while I had a whole clan. Still I did nothing.

"Once more when you considered suicide, I slept in your living room for almost a year, making sure you didn't try it-" Lee shot an evil glare at Neji, he ignoring it. "But I did that out of utter thought of Gai and Lee finding out that I knew what you were planning. However, I knew that they would have never found out unless someone told, making me realize that I loved you and I didn't want you to die.

"I really care about you Tenten, more than anything, more than my parents before they passed. If anything happened to you, I would probably follow after you. When I proposed, I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. And I will definately make this marriage work with you." Tenten had tears streaming down her face as Tsunade realized she was on the brink of tears as well.

"Do you, Tenten, take Neji Hyuga to be your husband? Through the good and bad, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Tenten stared into his pupilless eyes and nodded quickly, whispering,

"I do."

"Do you, Neji Hyuga, take Tenten to be your wife. Through the good and bad, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Neji smiled back and nodded, whispering,

"I do."

"Get the ring," Tsunade whispered, Sanje, Temari's first born son, handed the bands to both of them on the pillow. Tenten placed Neji's on his finger, Neji placing hers on her finger. Tenten just stared up at him as he gave her a loving smile.

"You may now...kiss the bride." Neji caressed her body closer to his and lightly placed his lips onto hers, causing her to hug his neck as he did so.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tsunade whispered as Gai and Lee started bawling over each other. Everyone clapped for them now that the Hyuga Prodigy and Weapon Mistress were together.

* * *

Tenten dragged her lace covered hand over the top of the cake and plopped the frosting in her mouth. She grunted in delight.

"I saw that." She jumped and turned around, seeing Neji standing there, his eyebrow up in suspicion. She grinned and blushed lightly, making him smile as well.

"What'd you see?" she joked looking around. Neji took her hand and kissed it.

"You're such a baby, Ten. How are you going to have one when you act just like it?" he whispered in her ear, causing her legs almost to buckle in shock.

"A b-b-baby!?" she breathed. "N-Neji, don't you think it's kinda e-early?" she whispered. Neji laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. He led her away from the cake and refreshments to a wall for her to lean on.

"Yes I do. I mean later, after it's just you and me, you hear me?"he whispered he pulled her body closer to him, her cleavage showing more than ever against his chest.

"I hear you," she whispered as she started to lean forward and kiss him.

"Get a room, you guys." The pulled away and looked around. Shikamaru and Temari had just walked up to them, interrupting their little moment. They both sighed as Shikamaru's arm let go of Temari's waist.

"You guys'll have plenty of time for that after the Honeymoon," Shikamaru drawled as Temari took a sip of sake from a glass she had grabbed a from the refreshments table earlier.

"Where IS the Honeymoon going to be?" she asked curiously. She smiled at Tenten as Neji stared in astonishment at the question. They said they weren't going to tell...

"We told you already, Temari," tenten explained with a giggle. "It's a secret! You'll find out after we get back!" Temari scoffed and groaned. A man holding appetizers walked by and Tenten grabbed a bowl of fruit off the top. He turned around to yell at her, but stopped seeing she was the bride. He continued on as she plopped a grape in her mouth, gently putting a strawberry into Neji's. He took her hand and took a bite as Tenten attacked the rest of the fruit.

"Come on, you'll have little Hyugas by then," she muttered angrily, Neji choking on the strawberry. Tenten gasped and smirked at Neji's response. He had let his guard down. Yeah, he had mentioned having ONE baby, but Temari was trying to get them to have over FIVE. She had two, about to have three, though Shikamaru doesn't know about the third on it's way.

"Temari!" Tenten whispered furiously. "We are only having 1, maybe even 2," she whispered softly, Neji trying to play off what he had just done. Neji nodded with her.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked with a grin. "Temari and I had both of our two out of weblock. Sanje and Gigi." Temari passed Shikamaru her glass as he started to take a sip out of it.

"You're about to have another one IN weblock," Neji slipped lightly, Shikamaru pausing to drink out of his own wife's glass of sake. He put it down on a nearby table and sighed. Temari shot an evil glare at Neji. He wasn't supposed to find out.

"Troublesome." Temari elbowed him in the stomach, not surprised by his lazy reaction. The FIRST child they had together, Sanje, he was shocked, yes...considering he was a 17 year old father, while Temari was 20...then Gigi, he was plenty happy, and now that he was 23, about to have his 3rd. He was getting used to fatherhood, and he didn't neccessarily like the baby stage (well, he did considering his children have his attitude), he liked the academy stage mostly.

"Well, we'd better go," Temari whispered, shooting another glare at him Neji-kun, pulling Shikamaru with her. Tenten started to laugh and turned to Neji.

"Why'd you tell him?" Tenten asked with a laugh, "maybe she didn't want Shikamaru to know yet-"

"Because..." Neji stated softly. "A guy never keeps a secret about another guy's girl when it has to do with him and/or his girl." Tenten blinked twice, considering Neji had said that at a speed unimaginable. She shook it off and turned back to him, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm ready to eat now!" she exclaimed happily, Neji grinned at her.

"I'm sure you are." Tenten suddenly frowned at her husband, causing him to look worried. "What's wrong?" She sorta gulped.

"W-well, it's two things," she explained softly. "First, the Honeymoon. Is it true that it's not going to special since we already sleep together?" Neji shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No. A honeymoon is sort of like being glad that you're married to whom your married to," he explained as he kissed her lightly. "It's a chance to get away from marriage pressure right before it begins. And I think that we'll enjoy ours." Tenten smiled at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"And then...after all these years of us sleeping together, unprotected, how come, not counting the one my father aborted, I haven't gotten pregnant?" she asked softly. Neji shrugged.

"I don't know, but maybe..." she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kami just wants us to have even more time to ourselves."

"Come on!!!" they both looked up, seeing everyone waving toward them. "It's time to cut the cake!!" Tenten and Neji walked hand-in-hand together toward the giant cake. Tenten smiled as Neji came around her from the back and held her hands in his with the knife. She smiled as his face touched hers lightly, Neji's body hugging hers lightly, as if to say, "Just you wait..."

Tenten and Neji remembered Lee clasping that camera in his hands as he snapped the picture of them cutting the cake together that day.

* * *

"I remember all of this day," Tenten said happily to Neji, who had just entered the room. Tenten was in the living room of the Hyuga Household, looking at the wedding album.

"What day?" he asked softly, looking over her shoulder. He smiled faintly seeing her walk down the aisle in the picture. He suddenly sat down beside her, trying to see with her.

"Where'd you find this-"

"It was in the attic. You know Naruto always has the albums hidden somewhere," Tenten exclaimed as Neji turned the page. Tenten laughed as Neji frowned.

"Now that you mention it," she said trying to stop giggling, "you did look like a penguin!" He groaned and looked away. "Aww, don't get made, Neji-kun. You were my penguin." she giggled again as he leaned over her, giving her a kiss lightly, then deepening it. She pushed the album on the table as he started to shadow over her body.

"Come on!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!! Get UP!!!!!!!!!" Neji broke the kiss and sighed, staring into Tenten's eyes, seeing that she was disappointed as well.

"Man, do I regret having those twins," Tenten moaned as Neji removed himself from above her.

"Kena, it's how you got here, what do you-"

"Well don't do it in the living room!!!"

"K-Kena, calm down, see that Kea's not blowing it all out of porportion!!" Tenten yelled angrily, looking to her second daughter.

"SHE'S THE COLOR OF A TOMATO!!!!!!!!!"

"Kena!! Calm down!!!" Neji yelled angrily, making her stop aggravated, trying to get the vision of her parents being intimate out of her mind. She growled and saw the album instantly.

"What's t-"

"NO!!!" Kea joined her sister and saw their mother.

"Oh, Mom! You were so pretty!!" Kea whispered softly, the blush disappearing from her face. Her Hyuga eyes traveled the page in unison with her sister's. Their brunette heads seemed to travel same direction, time, speed, and motion.

"Dad..." they looked at each other as Kena started to laugh hysterically like her mother did, Kea just giggled trying not to laugh. Kea stared at Neji's vein exploding from his head along with a mischevious grin on his lips.

"Remember this when you want your allowance."

"DAD!!!!!!!"

A/N: It took me forever to write this!!!!! Gosh!!!!!!! I already knew how I was begin this, no idea how to end. Amazing, no? Well, thanks for reading this and ALL my Naruto stories are connected, so think about all of them if you've read them. Thank you for reading this story!!


End file.
